


Ты проиграл

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Скажи, — прошептал Майкрофт, но его слова звучали для Шерлока совсем иначе: «Спаси».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	Ты проиграл

Гроб.  
  
Впервые увидев его, Шерлок почувствовал даже нечто сродни облегчению. Он слишком миниатюрный и узкий. _Женский_ гроб. Не для Майкрофта и не для Джона. Значит, Эвр ещё не закончила играть с ними, а у него не вышло время, счёт которому в ушах отбивал голос Мориарти. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.  
  
Если для спасения лучшего друга и брата придётся пожертвовать ещё кем-то, то он был готов это сделать. Если это спасёт девочку на борту самолёта… Он даже не поморщится, приговорив ещё одного человека _(ложь, наглая ложь)_ к смерти.  
  
— Так, вернёмся в нашу игру, — раздался голос Эвр (ему до сих пор было сложно назвать её сестрой), а её спокойное лицо возникло на экране телевизора. — Гроб. Проблема: кому-то придётся умереть. Как я понимаю, это будет трагедия. Так много дней не прожито. Так много слов не сказано. И так далее, и так далее, и так далее…  
  
— Да-да, и это приготовлено для него, — Шерлок уже чувствовал раздражение. Фарс начинал затягиваться, заставляя нервы неприятно звенеть подобно струнам скрипки, которые натянули слишком сильно.  
  
— Для кого именно, Шерлок? — последовал вопрос. Эвр играла с ним в кошки мышки, и теперь снова намеревалась придавить своей лапой. — Включай свою дедукцию. Через мгновение я добавлю _контекст_.  
  
Нужно было просто абстрагироваться от эмоций. Ведь именно этого она и хотела? Его эмоций. Его боли. _Отчаяния_.  
  
— Что ж, если отбросить в сторону совершенно бессмысленное сочувствие, — словно бы слова помогали ему избавиться от болезненного чувства внутри, — я бы сказал, что гроб предназначен для того, кто невысок ростом. Это, скорее всего, женщина.  
  
— Не ребёнок? — подал голос Джон. И снова мимо.  
  
— Детский был бы дороже, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Этот явно из другой ценовой категории, но всё же _лучший_ в своём классе…  
  
Его мозг работал быстро, как хорошо слаженный механизм. Детали вырисовывались одна за другой, складываясь в картинку, в которой не хватало только главного кусочка — имени человека. Слова срывались с губ быстрее, чем он мог бы за ними проследить. Всё сузилось до небольшого деревянного ящика, который должен был стать последним пристанищем для кого-то. Шерлок не слушал и не видел того, что происходило вокруг.  
  
Ровно до того, как не услышал слова Майкрофта:  
  
— … Но не проще ли прочесть надпись на крышке?  
  
И этот момент стал началом его конца.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Три слова. Три простейших слова, которым люди с незапамятных времён придавали самое сокровенное, практически сакральное значение. Высшее выражение сантиментов, которое, на его взгляд, было слишком обесценено процентом фальши, скрываемой за ними. Но сейчас… Сейчас это было нечто большее.  
  
Вот он недостающий кусочек пазла. Всё встало на свои места, выстроившись в чёткую картинку. И глядя на неё, Шерлок испытывал только одно — ужас.  
  
— Значит, для влюблённого.  
  
— Это для того, кто любит Шерлока, — слова брата, казалось, вбили гвозди в крышку его личного гроба. — Да, всё дело в тебе, Шерлок. Так кто тебя любит? Я думаю, список невелик.  
  
Шерлок уже знал ответ. Знал, но отказывался верить. Его руки легли на гроб, прикасаясь к гладкой поверхности дерева. _Как?_ Как это было возможно? Как она могла узнать? Никто никогда не догадывался смотреть в этом направлении. Он сделал всё, чтобы её обезопасить, но…  
  
— Ирэн Адлер? — услышав это имя из уст Джона, Шерлоку захотелось рассмеяться. Его друг так ничего и _не понял_. Так ничего и _не увидел_. Никто не увидел, кроме той, что оказалась самой страшной угрозой.  
  
— Не смеши. Взгляни на гроб. — Шерлок сам на него смотрел, а видел… Видел внутри Молли. Бледную, неподвижную, слишком спокойную. _Мёртвую._ Это было неправильно. Неправильно. — Нет мужа. Прагматичный подход к смерти. Одинока, — каждое слово отдавало болью.  
  
— Молли, — выдохнул Джон, до которого наконец дошло.  
  
— Молли Хупер, — тихо подтвердил Шерлок, как никогда желавший оказаться неправым.  
  
— Ей абсолютно ничего не угрожает, — радостно заявила Эвр, явно довольная своим ходом. Но тут же вместо её лица на экране перед ними появилась Молли, а рядом цифры, которые не предвещали ничего хорошего. — Её квартира взорвётся ровно через три минуты, если я не услышу спасительный код из её уст.  
  
Три минуты. Три слова, в которых сокрыто её спасение и его собственный конец.  
  
Шерлок понимал, что он разобьёт Молли сердце. Понимал, что вывернет её наизнанку и снова растопчет, как делал уже когда-то, не зная этого. Что она его, скорее всего, уже не простит. Но он должен был её спасти. Он не мог её потерять.  
  
— Почему ты так поступаешь? Почему смеёшься надо мной?! — её голос дрожал от ярости и боли, и он должен был сделать ей ещё больнее. Должен. Иначе бы он никогда не простил себя.  
  
Он видел, как буквально уничтожал человека, который был ему дорог. Но если это спасёт её, то он сможет с этим жить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно, — она плачет. Он слышит. Он _видит_ это. — Не… не… Не вынуждай меня.  
  
Он хочет её успокоить, но в ушах всё так же звучал голос Мориарти, перед глазами бежали секунды, приближавшие страшную развязку, и он не мог этого остановить. Всё было в её руках. Всё было в её сердце, которое он должен был втоптать в грязь.  
  
— Я прошу, скажи.  
  
— Я не могу. Не тебе.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Перестань. Потому что… это правда, — голос Молли дрожал и срывался от слова к слову. — И всегда было правдой.  
  
— Пусть правда, всё равно скажи, — слова выходили безэмоциональными, почти сухими.  
  
Ему нужен был контроль. Хотя бы его видимость.  
  
Но Молли снова выбила почву из-под его ног. Как тогда, столько лет назад в лаборатории Бартса. Тогда ей понадобилось всего четыре слова. _Я не в счёт_. Теперь же хватило всего двух.  
  
— Ты скажи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Скажи. Скажи, как будто это правда.  
  
— Скажи, — прошептал Майкрофт, но его слова звучали для Шерлока совсем иначе: «Спаси».  
  
 _Как будто это правда. О, Молли, если бы ты только знала…_  
  
— Я… Я тебя люблю, — выудить эти слова из себя так сложно. Они звучат непривычно, странно. _Неправильно_. Не так, всё должно было быть не так. — Я люблю тебя, — второй раз фраза прозвучала искреннее, от всего сердца, но вряд ли Молли это поняла. Он открыл своё сердце лишь для того, чтобы этим разбить его.  
  
Молли молчала, лишь беззвучно плакала, чем вызвала панику у Шерлока. Остались считанные секунды. Нет, это не могло быть зря.  
  
— Молли? Молли, пожалуйста! — он умолял, чувствуя панику, которая пеньковой петлёй обернулась вокруг его шеи, сдавливая, не давая вздохнуть.  
  
 _Десять, девять, восемь…_  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — едва слышные слова, которые глушили слёзы, и его накрыла волна облегчения.  
  
 _Спас. Он её спас_.  
  
— Я выиграл! Я спас Молли Хупер! — игра должна быть честной. А ему нужно было отвлечься от эмоций внутри. Самолёт. Девочка. Спасение. Молли уже в безопасности.  
  
— Спас? Но от чего? — смех Эвр резал уши. Что-то было не так. Совсем не так.  
  
— Ничего ты не выиграл. Ты _проиграл_. Что ты сделал с ней и с самим собой?  
  
 _Я тебе сердце выжгу._  
  
Пустая угроза Мориарти через столько лет обрела нужный контекст. Браво, Эвр. Она его обыграла.  
  
Всё стало как в тумане, в котором был виден лишь гроб. Он и сам не понял, как крышка оказалась у него в руках, как он положил её сверху. Гладкое дерево под рукой, казалось, кололо сотней игл.  
  
 _Я тебя люблю. Ничтожные эмоции. Неравнодушие — не преимущество._  
  
— Нет… НЕТ!  
  
Ярость накатила внезапно, захлестнула волной, до потемнения в глазах, до криков, срывавшихся с губ бесконтрольно и отчаянно. Щепки от гроба разлетались во все стороны, словно отношения с Молли, дружба, оказавшаяся такой хрупкой. Дружба, не ставшая большим.  
  
Прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, Шерлок не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. Руки болели, по костяшкам медленно стекала кровь из ссадин, но он ничего не чувствовал. Внутри была такая пустота, которая словно поставила крест на всём. На нём. На Молли. На спасении.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, это трудно… Это пытка для тебя, но ты должен собраться, — голос Джона проникал в сознание словно через толщу воды. Пытка?  
  
— Это не пытка. Это вивисекция, — он вскрыл то, что прятал так долго, и ради чего? Он проиграл. Проиграл самому себе.  
  
Подопытные крысы. Эксперимент.  
  
 _Я не подопытный кролик, Шерлок…_  
  
Он должен это исправить. Шерлок не знал как, но должен, а для этого необходимо было выиграть эту игру. Она ещё не была окончена.  
  
Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона.  
  
И смог сделать шаг дальше.


End file.
